REWRITE A Different Girl
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: They say our experiences shape how we grow up, who we are. Hoshizora Rin is the perfect example of this. All her childhood, she had been insulted, being called "ugly". She grew insecure, and avoided anything that belonged in the same dictionary as "feminine". After joining Muse, she learned to embrace who she really was. Rest of summary inside, I'm running out of letters. RinXOC


**Hello! This is a rewrite of my old fanfic, "A Different Girl"! Unlike my previous self, I'll update more consistently, but less frequently! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **FULL SUMMARY:**

 **They say our experiences shape how we grow up, who we are. Hoshizora Rin is the perfect example of this. All her childhood, she had been insulted, being called "ugly". She grew insecure, and avoided anything that belonged in the same dictionary as "feminine". After joining Muse, she learned to embrace who she really was. She learned that she was indeed "cute", and "pretty". However, what will happen when she encounters a boy from her past, one who taunted, and hurt her? Will she still remain the same?**

* * *

Kazuo's POV

This morning was great. I had slept quite well, and had a great dream. Well, until I was rudely awakened by my younger sisters, shaking me, and pulling off the covers.

"Big brother! Big brother! Get up! Get up!" they chorused, perfectly in synch

"Go away...Give me two more hours.." I moaned, half-asleep

"Big brother! You need to get up _now_!" said Dia, the older of the two

"If you don't then we'll be late…" cried Ruby, the younger sister

"mhm...Yeah I got it…" I said, pulling the blankets back on myself, and turning the other way

"Big brother!" they both whined, continuing to pull at my sheets

"OK OK I'M GETTING UP!" I half yelled, finally giving in

They smiled, eyes twinkling in excitement, still holding my blankets.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready. Then I'll take you two." I said, ruffling their hair

"Yay!" they cheered

My sisters had been pumped for the last month. A while ago, while eating at a restaurant, we had gotten three tickets to a fashion show for filling up five pages of attendance stamps. According to Dia, this wasn't just any fashion show. At the end of it, one of her favorite school idol groups called "use" (or something like that) was going to perform. I sighed, getting out of bed. Ten minutes later, I was ready, and took my sisters by their hands to leave.

"Bye mom! See you later!" I called

"Bye bye mommie!" Dia and Ruby yelled

"Goodbye kids, have fun!" she answered

* * *

We had at last reached our destination. After giving our tickets to the tickets to a man, we entered the room. The lights dimmed, and the show started. Models came out, one after another, Dia and Ruby yelling "WOAH!", or "So pretty!" at each one. I sat there bored out of my mind. What's the appeal in these types of things? After about 30 minutes, the last model exited the stage. Finally! FREEDOM! I began to stand up, only to be pulled right back down by Dia.

"Big brother! There's still the idol performance!" she half yelled

Right. Ok. "Just a little bit more" I thought to myself, irritated. Expecting another couple minutes of boredom, I sat down. An orange haired girl entered the stage, wearing a bride-themed dress.

"H-Hello! We are Muse, Otonokizaka Academy's school idols!" she stated

Her voice...She seems awfully familiar...Do I know her? In the audience, many people said "So cute!", or "She's so pretty!", including my siblings. The girl stopped for a second, then giggled. Her laugh...I leaned in, taking a closer look of her face. No...There's no way…

"Thank you!" she said, bowing a little. "Our group actually has nine members, however due to some events, only six of us are here to perform. We'll still try our best though! Now, please listen to the cutest idol group in existence, Muse!" she cried

As the music started, the six started to dance. My eyes bulged out of their sockets, not believing what was before my eyes. Jaw dropping, I whispered:

"...Hoshizora."

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter! Quite similar to the original actually, with a couple exceptions. Please feel free to review, and tell me what you think!**

 **~TheFranticShiper**


End file.
